An oil/water tank deep frying device is intended to fry food in oil positioned above water in a tank according to a difference in specific gravity between water and oil. The oil/water tank deep frying device is provided with a cooling pipe formed at the boundary between the oil and water and a heater installed in the region of oil.
For such oil/water tank deep frying device, if the boundary between the oil and water is misaligned with the cooling pipe, the water boils and thus oil is splattered. Accordingly, careful attention should be paid to adjusting the water level.
In the prior art, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0025468 (Publ. Date: Mar. 12, 2013) discloses a heater for frying food using water and oil in pressure.